


Badly Trained

by yhibiki



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arbitro's training sessions with Kau aren't very efficient. If only he weren't so cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badly Trained

"Sit."

Kau leans back to sit with his legs folded under him, his hands on his lap. "Good boy," Abritro coos. He places a small, chewy candy into Kau's mouth. Kau licks at his fingers, but obediently stays seated. Arbitro is tempted to give him another treat, but spoiling his dog would counter the efficiency of the training.

"Stay," he tells Kau, then walks across to the other end of the room. "Heel."

Kau crawls over on all fours, his ass swishing from side to side. Truly his greatest masterpiece, Arbitro thinks. "Stand," he orders once Kau has reached him.

Kau gets up onto his legs, a bit unsteady. He isn't used to this anymore, not since Arbitro trained him to crawl on all fours. Kau's mouth is already open, expecting a treat -- he can probably smell them. It's a sight too adorable to resist; Arbitro holds out a sweet gummy and lets Kau lick it from his hand. "Ah, Papa loves you, Kau."

Kau takes those words as an invitation to hug Arbitro, wide smile on his face. He even jumps up to lick and nip at Arbitro's face. That really should be punished. He hadn't been released from his order to stand yet -- but Arbitro already knows the training session is over now. He cups Kau's face to kiss him on the forehead, cheek, eyelids, everywhere he can reach. "Kau is Papa's treasure."

He sometimes wishes that Kau really did have a tail, because he can imagine it waving wildly. Kau's smiles are good enough though, and the enthusiasm with which he gives licks and hugs convey more than a tail ever could. It takes a lot more effort than it should to lead Kau to the bed. "Kau is such a good boy, Papa will reward him extra today."

Ah, but Kau does know what those words mean. He jumps onto the bed settles himself neatly into Arbitro's lap, face turned to him expectantly. Arbitro gives in and kisses him, full on the lips this time, which is a terribly unseemly thing to be doing with a pet, but Kau is _so cute_. He fumbles blindly at the buckles on Kau's clothing, manages to loosen the belts enough to slide the skirt down Kau's hips. Kau is actually the one to break the kiss, so that Arbitro can finish stripping him.

"Just gorgeous," he murmurs. Kau twirls and preens, mouth open in silent laughter. There's an entirely too pleased air about him, one that gets Arbitro to pull him back into his arms and give Kau a light spank. The grin on Kau's face only gets wider. "Oh, what will Papa ever do with you," he sighs loudly. Kau leans up to kiss him again.

On the small table next to the bed is a pair of surgical gloves and a small jar of lube. Arbitro reaches over to grab both. He pulls on the gloves and lets them snap loudly against his skin, a sound which causes Kau to quiver. He rolls over excitedly, so that his ass is facing the air. When Arbitro unscrews the jar, Kau only begins to wiggle more -- Arbitro spanks him again to calm him down.

Arbitro is always careful to use enough lube. He wouldn't want to hurt his poor pet. And he is slow: only one finger first, until Kau has adjusted, then the second. He adds more lube for the third finger, though at this point Kau is wiggling impatiently and bucking into his hand. "Stop moving," he commands, and Kau obeys by burying his face in Arbitro's crotch. Terrible training, though he has nobody to blame but himself. He helps Kau undo the zipper on his pants, relishes the feeling of Kau's hot tongue on his cock. "Good boy," he gasps, momentarily forgetting to move his hand. Kau's muscles clench around his fingers to remind him.

He's had enough practice with this, and it's no problem at all to hit Kau's prostate. He loves the sudden jerk in Kau's movements, the extra effort he puts into pleasing his master. He is glad to note that Kau has made no move to touch his own cock though -- at least that bad habit has been cured.

Arbitro considers how he wants to end this: he slows the rhythm of his fingers and uses the other hand to push Kau's head further down. Kau understands, taking almost the entirety of Arbitro's cock into his mouth. He fan feel the lightest scrape of throat, revels in the knowledge that Kau will never do this for anybody else. (He scrunches his nose, remembering when Gunzi stormed in claiming that "Pochi" was defective.)

Kau makes a sound. Not a real sound, of course, that's impossible, but a sort of breathiness that counts as Kau's instinctive efforts to make noise. Arbitro can _feel_ it, and he pulls Kau's head up just before he comes, so that his seed spatters across Kau's face. 

"Good boy," he says, out of breath. His fingers start moving again, thrusting in and out of Kau more rigorously now. "Hold," he tells Kau, for all the good that does. Kau is jerking his hips, scraping his erection against the bed. He really should stop him from doing that, but he doesn't have it in his heart to deny Kau anything right now. Arbitro wraps his free hand around Kau's cock, and it's only a few strokes before Kau shudders and collapses against him.

"You are so badly trained," Arbitro says as he pulls his (thankfully gloved) hands free. 

Kau responds by licking at the semen covered hand.


End file.
